thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozymandius Sherringford III
Ozymandius Sherringford III is one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Brian Bedford & Michael Card, Ozymandius III is sweet, gentle, & will always be with his parents, siblings, wife, & children. Appearance Tall, & very slender. Has dark-brown fur with lighter brown markings at the muzzle, curvy pink ears, combed, parted black hair, a prominent black nose, a thin, black mustache, & gentle blue eyes. Wears a white dress-shirt, a dark-blue waistcoat, dark-blue trousers, & shiny black shoes. Family *Sir Paxton Sherringford I (father) *Lady Octavia Sherringford (mother) *Brynna Sherringford (sister) *Elinora Sherringford (sister) *Kiersten Sherringford (sister) *Basil Sherringford (brother) *Basil Sherringford II (nephew) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (niece) Biography As the oldest of the 5 Sherringford siblings, Ozymandius III had the most responsibility—usually, however, that went to his younger sister Kiersten, as he was too busy working on math problems specially prepared by his parents every night. Ozymandius III did not join in the other kids’ games, as he was focusing carefully on his plans of becoming a mathematician. However, after his application to Oxford was denied, Ozymandius III decided to go to Keaton, & after four years, finally came out with a degree in Accounting. Ozymandius III immediately went to work at the Mouse London First National Bank, where he can still be seen today, taking payments & such-not. Even though he earns a lot of money from his job, the generous Ozymandius III willingly gives all he has to make things better for others; a far cry from greedy or avaricious, this benevolent banker is well-loved among the members of the community—being humble, however, Ozymandius III doesn’t care for notoriety, only for the joy he receives after doing good deeds. Light-hearted & full of jolly spirits, the always-smiling Ozymandius III is always eager to tell a joke or humorous anecdote to the nearest mouse; his cheerful personality is his ultimate strength, making him popular among mouselings & adults of all ages, especially his beloved family. Ozymandius Clavance Sheringford III is a decent mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Kind, generous, hardworking, intelligent, comforting, caring. Fursonal Information Likes Children, banking, playing computer games, singing, dancing, the flute, collecting stamps, action movies Dislikes Villains, scoundrels, seeing his children upset, having his computer messed up, dishonest bankers, being made fun of, smoking, drinking Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent flute-player & comforter; can sing & dance really well; also extremely good at counting & operating certain types of machinery. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing the flute, Banking, playing computer games, singing, dancing, collecting stamps, shopping, spending time with family & friends, watching movies Prized Possessions His flute, his banking papers, his calculator, his laptop, his stamp collection Favorite Things Banking, playing computer games, the flute, collecting stamps, singing, dancing, children, action movies Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his siblings at Sherringford Manor in the countryside of England; also helping out at Mouse London First National Bank Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Manny, Ozy. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered None. Extracurricular His favorite cheese is Stilton & cheddar; owns a Stilton-brand calculator & a Belle laptop; likes to collect stamps; swears to his wife they'll never break up; likes to do the grocery-shopping for his families. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Ozymandius Sherringford III *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Ozymandius Sherringford IIi *"Hello, brother Basil! How lovely to see you again!" *"Don't cry, Samantha. We all have to go to Heaven sometime." Songs Performed By Ozymandius Sherringford III To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History None. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters born in April Category:Capricorns